When connecting a power line to load equipment via a mechanical rotating body, a slip ring device with mechanical contacts has been used conventionally.
The slip ring device comprises slip rings connected to a transmission power supply and disposed on the outer surface of a rotating body via an insulator, and brushes connected to a receiving power supply and having sliding contacts with the outer surfaces of the slip rings. Incidentally, the receiving power supply is connected to load equipment or the like. With the configuration, the slip rings and the brushes are connected electrically, which enables power transfer from the transmission power supply to the receiving power supply. Furthermore, by multiplexing the pairs of the slip rings and brushes in the slip ring device, it can carry out multiplex transmission of plural channels of power.